


Midsummer Night's Mystery: Cracking The Case With Hippolyta

by Madam_Melon_Meow



Series: Shakespeare Meta [1]
Category: A Midsummer Night's Dream - All Media Types, Midsummer Night's Dream - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Shakespeare, Metafiction, Oberon (mention)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Melon_Meow/pseuds/Madam_Melon_Meow
Summary: In the aftermath of Midsummer Night, Queen Hippolyta is given her task by Duke Theseus in the name of Athens: get to the bottom of the dream, and find out "who done it!" In this video-style fanfic, the lovers of Athens give their testimony, Titania asks Hippolyta to be her therapist, Bottom reminds the viewers how single he is at least several times, and Puck gives a dramatic speech that may- oh, wait, nevermind. Just watch it yourself!
Relationships: Bottom/Titania (Midsummer Night's Dream), Demetrius/Helena (Midsummer Night's Dream), Hermia/Lysander (Midsummer Night's Dream), Hippolyta/Oberon (Midsummer Night's Dream), Hippolyta/Theseus, Oberon & Puck | Robin Goodfellow, Oberon/Titania (Midsummer Night's Dream)
Series: Shakespeare Meta [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199435





	Midsummer Night's Mystery: Cracking The Case With Hippolyta

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Midsummer Night's Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/772725) by William Shakespeare. 



Here is the video, enjoy!


End file.
